digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaos War
The Chaos War was an epic war between the members of the Role-Play Off-Topic thread Hail Dimentio. It was basically a battle between Chaos Dimentio and Champiness, who was posessed by the Chaos Heart and known as Chaos Champiness. It is most well-known for the fact that Chaos Dimentio used his Smash Ball from the War of September 1st to fight Chaos Champiness. Early Origins During September, Champiness viewed an Off-Topic thread made by Jr. Troopa, in which Jr. Troopa was posessed by the Spirit of Tubba Blubba and needed the viewers to find the Star Spirits and save him. Jr. Troopa eventually gave it up, but Champiness was still in an epic mood. That night, he considered having the power of the Chaos Heart corrupt him, and sending the viewers on a similar quest. However, that never came to be. That is, until one Sunday morning in September... =The Party= On September 9, the members of Hail Dimentio were holding a party for the 2,000th post. Champiness was in a festive spirit, browsing the Role-Play Off-Topic forum. He spotted a topic called "Hail Cackletta" made by an alt named Fawful, and decided to go in and tell them how awesome Dimentio was. As he was typing in the obligatory "Dimentio PWNs" post, a thought popped into his head. Recently, he had his Character fuse with the Chaos Heart to prep for if he ever really did a "Chaos Champiness" topic, and he decided to get it going. He started the post normally, but gradually had Chaos Champiness take over. Chaos Champiness and Fawful got into an argument, and Chaos Champiness "destroyed" Fawful. He then moved on to Chaos Dimentio's party... =Introducing Chaos Champiness= Champiness made a similar post in Hail Dimentio, but this time ordering Chaos Dimentio and his followers to join him or face an agonizing death. Of course, he met resistance. After a small post battle deciding what was considered godmodding and how Chaos Dimentio couldn't control Chaos Champiness, the battle began. Chaos Dimentio attacked with magic, but was unsuccessful against the power of his own Chaos Heart. However, Champiness' pure spirit took over temporarily, giving Chaos Dimentio and his followers the last of his power. Chaos Dimentio interpreted this into using his Smash Ball, and he used his Final Smash attack to kill Chaos Champiness. However, the battle was far from over... =The Power of The Chaos Heart= Things returned to normal for a few minutes, and, unbeknowenst to everyone else, Mama Luigi used a Life Shroom to return Champiness to the world of the living. Quite a few "WTF? Chaos Dimentio is on a rampage?" topics popped up. But then the room shook, and the Chaos Heart appeared in the room. Chaos Champiness was revived as an ethereal being, and turned Piccolo the Pixl and Mr. L into his brainwashed minions, which Champiness later reported as a tribute to Cave Story. A attempt was also made to brainwash Black Twilight, which failed because, at the time, he was a godmodding IDIOT, and Nario also behaved as a brainwashed minion during the fight, although Chaos Champiness did not try to brainwash him. Black Twilight painstakingly fought Piccolo the Pixl, while Piccolo tried to break through and apologise to him. Chaos Dimentio and Chaos Champiness were equally matched, and neither side seemed to be winning. However, Champiness' spirit fled Chaos Dimentio's body and destroyed the darkness. Everything returned to normal (albeit Piccolo feared Champiness from that day on), and the Chaos War was over.